


Nagron Kisses

by figbash



Series: Nagron [34]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Meta, OTP Feels, Realistic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My place for soft Nagron kisses and tender feels, in fanart form :)</p><p>Chapter 1...Kiss #1: Nasir's chest (from "Men of Honor")<br/>Chapter 2...Kiss #2: Nasir's neck (from "Men of Honor")<br/>Chapter 3...Kiss #3: Their first kiss (from "Libertus")<br/>Chapter 4...Kiss #4: Afterglow kiss (from "Enemies of Rome")<br/>Chapter 5...Kiss #2: Nasir's neck (Colorized Version)<br/>Chapter 6...Kiss #3: Their first kiss (Colorized Version)<br/>Chapter 7...Kiss #1: Nasir's chest (Colorized Version)<br/>Chapter 8...Kiss #4: Afterglow kiss (Colorized Version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss #1

 

I have oh so many OTP feels for this part of the scene... how might I unravel them? This is the moment right before Agron presses a kiss to Nasir's chest, and it's just *so fucking gorgeous.* 

I like Nasir's vulnerability as he lies beneath Agron, and how *hungry* Agron looks! It's great the way their body language so strongly conveys the love and trust between them, as well as the mutual desire. I love the manly maleness of them both... the slope of Nasir's Adam's apple, the shadow of stubble on his face, the hair under his arm... Agron looking like a man-beast crouching above him with his huge body. 

The rough way Agron handles Nasir is scorching hot, but then we also get these beautiful little moments of tenderness- kissing Nasir's chest, Agron's hand clutching him over his heart... And that's equally hot! It's fabulous that even the shorter scene that aired on tv quietly implies the oral sex that is happening. Even better is the extended version that shows Agron sliding down the bed. Watching Nasir put his arms over his head and smile with delight as Agron pleasures him is soooo delicious. 

They've just had this blowup because of Castus and Agron's like, _I need to have you right now. I need to know that you're mine._

And Nasir's like, _Don't you realize that I've always been yours?_ and then he tells Agron again with his body. 

 

 

Uggghhh, yassss *dies*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the day before my birthday as I post this. What better prelude to getting shit-faced and celebrating than some Old-Fashioned Free-Wheeling Unapologetic Dirty-Ass Fangirling, I ask you? :D
> 
>  
> 
> (...And yay for the Supreme Court's landmark ruling legalizing gay marriage nationwide here in the US!!)


	2. Kiss #2

 

Agron's obsession with Nasir's neck is a wonderful thing. Very animalistic, like a lion marking his mate! And it goes without saying it's sexy as the hottest fires of hell :D 

I like that they don't show us exactly what Agron's doing over there. We see glimpses of his mouth moving and Nasir's pleasure-drunk face, and that paints an even more vivid picture. All those wet kisses and love bites... like Agron wants to devour him! Agron's crazed with a tidal wave of aggression and adrenaline, and Nasir absorbs it all beautifully. There is so much love in the way Nasir gives himself over to Agron. What perfect chemistry.

Nasir's long dark lashes are so pretty against his cheeks, and look at the tight grip he has on Agron's hair! He's hanging on for dear life, but reveling in the thrill of being overwhelmed and losing control. His chin is angled upwards, his mouth is open slightly and he just wants **MORE** of what Agron's doing to him. While they're certainly no strangers to some rough play, I wonder if this is the first time Agron's been *quite* this wild.

I think Agron is at his most aggressive in this early part of the scene, right after Nasir falls back on the bed (or did Agron *throw* him there? Hot.) When Agron actually gets down to fucking Nasir, he's managed to rein himself in just a tad. Juuust a tad :)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rotate the shot and turn it into a vertical composition. There are many gif sets on Tumblr that do this, and I like the effect. My eyes seem to take in and appreciate more of the minute details of what makes this part of the scene so great <3
> 
> Also I exaggerated Pana's eye scar, cuz I like it. I continue to imagine different versions of the outlandish bar fight that ended with Pana's precious face getting glassed...


	3. Kiss #3

The way this scene is played is just perfect. Dan and Pana's work here is particularly moving.

Nasir hobbles out, and Agron's entire demeanor changes in an instant. Nasir smiles at him, but he has no idea what's about to happen (and maybe Agron doesn't either!)

Agron must've been experiencing such a storm of emotions... relief from seeing Nasir back on his feet, his feelings for him that have been slowly taking shape in his heart, the knowledge that this could be the last time they see each other alive. You can see how the impulse to kiss Nasir would overtake Agron.

It's lovely how the surprise on Nasir's face gradually blossoms into a smile. Both of their smiles are *so beautiful* in how subtle yet joyful they are. The kiss is a tangible acknowledgment of what they both already know in their hearts: **_they're falling in love._**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	4. Kiss #4

The positioning of their bodies is just SO DAMN GOOD. It emphasizes the hugeness of Agron -especially his arms!- and the relative smallness of Nasir, whose body is partially hidden by the bedding. Agron's physical dominance through his size and the way he's crouching over Nasir and caging him with his arms is *delicious*. 

There is a protective quality here too. I like the intensity of Agron's gaze on Nasir, like he's feeding off of Nasir's pleasure before he swoops down for another kiss. And Nasir is just petting Agron and basking in the kisses all over his skin. Such a striking contrast to the Nasir who learned as a house slave to keep his emotions internalized!

We're treated to an indulgent expanse of Nasir's torso, and it is lovely how open and vulnerable he is beneath Agron. I love the graceful curve of Nasir's stomach and the subtle jut of his hip bone. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanno, I call this series "Nagron Kisses" but these are mostly just before or just after a kiss. I just go with the nicer composition. Hope you guys don't mind ;)


	5. Kiss #2 (Colorized)

 

My feelings about this GORGEOUS FUCKING MOMENT were probably best summarized when I posted the original black & white sketch, so I repost...

Agron's obsession with Nasir's neck is a wonderful thing. Very animalistic, like a lion marking his mate! And it goes without saying it's sexy as the hottest fires of hell :D 

I like that they don't show us exactly what Agron's doing over there. We see glimpses of his mouth moving and Nasir's pleasure-drunk face, and that paints an even more vivid picture. All those wet kisses and love bites... like Agron wants to devour him! Agron's crazed with a tidal wave of aggression and adrenaline, and Nasir absorbs it all beautifully. There is so much love in the way Nasir gives himself over to Agron. What perfect chemistry.

Nasir's long dark lashes are so pretty against his cheeks, and look at the tight grip he has on Agron's hair! He's hanging on for dear life, but reveling in the thrill of being overwhelmed and losing control. His chin is angled upwards, his mouth is open slightly and he just wants **MORE** of what Agron's doing to him. While they're certainly no strangers to some rough play, I wonder if this is the first time Agron's been *quite* this wild.

I think Agron is at his most aggressive in this early part of the scene, right after Nasir falls back on the bed (or did Agron *throw* him there? Hot.) When Agron actually gets down to fucking Nasir, he's managed to rein himself in just a tad. Juuust a tad :)

 

 

For this colorized version, I fiddled around a bit, trying to figure out how "golden" to make them. The lighting from the candles in this scene was very pretty and I wanted to be sure to get some of that in the way I colored this. It was also an interesting challenge to differentiate their skin tones just enough... Nasir is yellows & browns whereas Agron is pinks & browns. teehee.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme add 2 more things...  
> -Git all up in there, Aggy. So delicious. So guud. You're melting your babe like a pat of butter XD  
> -Nasir's eyelashes continue to be amazing. Lash game is STRONG!


	6. Kiss #3 (Colorized)

The way this scene is played is just perfect. Dan and Pana's work here is particularly moving.

Nasir hobbles out, and Agron's entire demeanor changes in an instant. Nasir smiles at him, but he has no idea what's about to happen (and maybe Agron doesn't either!)

Agron must've been experiencing such a storm of emotions... relief from seeing Nasir back on his feet, his feelings for him that have been slowly taking shape in his heart, the knowledge that this could be the last time they see each other alive. You can see how the impulse to kiss Nasir would overtake Agron.

It's lovely how the surprise on Nasir's face gradually blossoms into a smile. Both of their smiles are *so beautiful* in how subtle yet joyful they are. The kiss is a tangible acknowledgment of what they both already know in their hearts: **_they're falling in love._**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Year everyone! I thought this would be a nice way to close out what has been a tough year in the world. No matter how many times I watch this scene, it's exhilarating to see Agron and Nasir's new love blossom <3 It evokes a nice sense of hope, don't you think?


	7. Kiss #1 (Colorized)

 

I have oh so many OTP feels for this part of the scene... how might I unravel them? This is the moment right before Agron presses a kiss to Nasir's chest, and it's just *so fucking gorgeous.* 

I like Nasir's vulnerability as he lies beneath Agron, and how *hungry* Agron looks! It's great the way their body language so strongly conveys the love and trust between them, as well as the mutual desire. I love the manly maleness of them both... the slope of Nasir's Adam's apple, the shadow of stubble on his face, the hair under his arm... Agron looking like a man-beast crouching above him with his huge body. 

The rough way Agron handles Nasir is scorching hot, but then we also get these beautiful little moments of tenderness- kissing Nasir's chest, Agron's hand clutching him over his heart... And that's equally hot! It's fabulous that even the shorter scene that aired on tv quietly implies the oral sex that is happening. Even better is the extended version that shows Agron sliding down the bed. Watching Nasir put his arms over his head and smile with delight as Agron pleasures him is soooo delicious. 

They've just had this blowup because of Castus and Agron's like, _I need to have you right now. I need to know that you're mine._

And Nasir's like, _Don't you realize that I've always been yours?_ and then he tells Agron again with his body. 

 

 

Uggghhh, yassss *dies*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to enjoy the original black & white sketches of these kisses, even as I colorize them. I think the different incarnations are fun ways to further study and enjoy these lovely Nagron moments <3


	8. Kiss #4 (Colorized)

The positioning of their bodies is just SO DAMN GOOD. It emphasizes the hugeness of Agron -especially his arms!- and the relative smallness of Nasir, whose body is partially hidden by the bedding. Agron's physical dominance through his size and the way he's crouching over Nasir and caging him with his arms is *delicious*.

There is a protective quality here too. I like the intensity of Agron's gaze on Nasir, like he's feeding off of Nasir's pleasure before he swoops down for another kiss. And Nasir is just petting Agron and basking in the kisses all over his skin. Such a striking contrast to the Nasir who learned as a house slave to keep his emotions internalized!

We're treated to an indulgent expanse of Nasir's torso, and it is lovely how open and vulnerable he is beneath Agron. I love the graceful curve of Nasir's stomach and the subtle jut of his hip bone.

  
  


They are just deliriously in love here. It's SO gorgeous. When colorizing this sketch, I felt like I was able to further emphasize the beautiful musculature of their biceps, the sweaty golden glow of their bodies.

These are goddamn MEN who've very recently been filthy with blood and gore, hacking and slashing their way through the battlefield. And then after returning to camp, elated and victorious, they fucked until they collapsed in each other's arms! I keep returning to their animalism, the idea that they were so drunk on adrenaline that they went wild on each other in a glorious frenzy of sex.

But under everything, after their intoxication has dissipated... remains the warmth and the depth of their love that's so wonderfully realized in their faces. And *that* is why this is my favorite moment of this particular scene <3

  
  



End file.
